


can i?

by foxtrot12



Series: bmc (mainly boyf riends) [1]
Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, basically blushy boys, shy dorks, v soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrot12/pseuds/foxtrot12
Summary: michael is a little distracted on his walk home with jeremy.





	can i?

“—isn’t that such bullshit?  I mean, the lesson wasn't even taught by the teacher, it was a  _ sub,  _ Michael.  And they expect us to take a test on it?” Jeremy snorted, nudging Michael's shoulder as they walked down the road.  Besides Michael's fingers brushing against Jeremy's, there was no recognition from the other boy.  

“Michael?” Jeremy asked again, nudging him harder.  “Are you listening?”

“Hm—wha?” Michael murmured, looking over to Jeremy with a dazed look on his face.  “Oh, yeah, sorry man.  Zoned out there, didn't I?”  Michael forced a half laugh before his eyes fell down to the pavement.  His fingers brushed against Jeremy's again.

“Hey,” Jeremy said, stopping on the side of the street.  He put a hand on Michael's shoulder to stop him.  “Is something wrong?  You'd normally be all talk right now.”

Michael shrugged half heartedly.  “Nah, I'm fine.  I've just got a lot on my mind, I guess.”

Jeremy visibly relaxed upon hearing this.  “You, uh, wanna talk… about it?” 

Chewing on his bottom lip, Michael looked to his hands and then back up at Jeremy.  Letting out a small sigh, he quietly asked, “Can I hold your hand?” 

Jeremy froze with his mouth hanging open and his eyebrows furrowed.  Michael held back a wince; he shouldn't have asked.  

“Michael,” Jeremy let out a quiet giggle, his cheeks turning red, “is that what you were bothered about?”

“I-I wasn't bothered by it!” Michael quickly defended, his own cheeks turning bright red.  “I just, uh, I just wasn't sure if it was okay.”

With a jittery smile, Jeremy gently took Michael's hands in his.  Slowly lifting his head to face Jeremy, Michael returned the shaky smile, one that quickly turned into a breathy grin.  Both boys could  _ feel  _ the embarrassing heat radiating off of them.

“Michael, y- you don't have to ask,” Jeremy murmured, giving Michael's hands a reassuring squeeze.  

Michael’s smile widened as he slipped his fingers through Jeremy's, intertwining them.

“ _ You especially don't have to ask ‘cause we have been dating for nearly a month now.” _

**Author's Note:**

> there's like five bmc fics im gonna change that
> 
> also apologies it's 2:30 am i didn't proofread


End file.
